The National Electrical Code (NEC) now requires the grounding of data, cable TV, and phone lines. Grounding is the establishment of an electrical connection to earth through a path of sufficiently low impedance. As it relates to data, cable TV, and phone lines, the purpose of grounding is to assist in preventing the destruction of electrical components and property damage from superimposed voltage from lightning and voltage transients. Grounding the various connections to the earth also helps in reducing static charges on equipment surfaces to ensure the proper performance of sensitive electronic equipment. Grounding communications equipment to the earth reduces high voltage from lightning and keeps it from entering into the building or structure via metal cables or raceways. If the metal portions of communication equipment are not grounded in accordance with the NEC, a significant amount of the high energy from the lightning strike will be dissipated within the structure, which can result in equipment and property damage as well as the potential for electric shock. Grounding also helps establish a zero voltage reference point to ensure proper performance of sensitive communications equipment.
It is especially important to ground data, cable TV, phone lines, and other electrical lines as close as possible to the point at which the lines enter the building. Usually this is at the AC service panel or electrical panel that includes the meter can for totalizing the electrical usage. Prior to the NEC's requirements for grounding data, cable TV, and phone lines, grounding systems for service panels provided essentially one ground connection for grounding all the AC voltage leading into the service panel.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device for establishing separate grounding connections to earth for multiple services, including all the various phone, data, and cable TV connections entering the building at the service panel.